1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telephone accessories, and more particularly to a shoulder rest for a cellular or cordless telephone handset.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D273,677; D276,229; D278,057; D287,496; D290,956; D294,025; D308,062; D315,353; D323,828; D323,829; D326,856; D350,356; D413,608; 4,058,689; 4,238,647; 4,320,262; 4,736,417; 4,759,058; 4,878,237; 4,961,223; 5,008,932; 5,115,465; 5,503,313; 5,668,869 and 5,703,945, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse telephone shoulder rests.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical portable telephone shoulder rest suitable for hands-free use of telephone handsets having various casing shapes and designs.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved portable telephone shoulder rest and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.